


Acting Their Age

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will they start acting their age?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Their Age

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Softly_sweetly's birthday. She requested H/D, prompt: penguins. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Acting Their Age

~

“We haven’t seen penguins.”

Harry looked up from his contemplation of the chess board. “What?” he asked.

“Penguins,” Draco said, speaking slowly and enunciating very clearly. “We have not seen penguins yet. You really should get your hearing checked.”

“I heard you fine, I just don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

“Last week we were discussing things that we hadn’t done yet,” Draco said. “Or is your memory going, too?”

“You’re answering a question from last week?” Harry asked, incredulous. 

“As I just said. Do pay attention. Honestly, if I’d known you were susceptible to early senility I would never have married you...”

“I am not senile. And you’re older than I am anyway,” Harry reminded him.

“Well _my_ mind’s not gone. Malfoy genes will tell...”

“You want to see penguins. You realize they’re in Antarctica? You hate the cold.”

“Are you or are you not a wizard?” Draco asked. “Wait, don’t answer that, it’ll just be another fight. I was referring to the penguins in the zoo, anyway.”

“There’s a wizard zoo?”

Draco heaved a sigh. “Potter, please. As if. I meant the Muggle one.”

“You want to go to the Muggle zoo,” Harry repeated.

“Is there an echo in here? Yes, as I just said.”

“Why?”

Draco heaved a huge sigh and slowly got to his feet. “Talking to you is like... well, talking to you. To. See. The. Penguins.”

“Draco, WHY do you want to see the penguins?”

“Because I never got to when I was young, and now...”

Harry had also stood up and was now standing right behind his husband. “Now that we’re getting older you want to get to all things you didn’t before...” He stopped, reaching for Draco’s wizened hand.

Draco blinked at him, grey eyes still as sharp as they had been at forty. “Just when I think you really are senile, Potter, you show amazing insight. Are you up to Apparating, or shall I?”

“We’re going out,” Harry called. 

Several eyes looked up in surprise. 

“Erm, Grandpa, where are you going?”

“Out,” Harry said.

“They take after you, Merlin help them,” Draco murmured. “They seem to have hearing difficulties, too.” 

Stifling a snicker, Harry stepped close to Draco, and, cupping his arse, transported them away with a crack.

“Did you see that?” one of the younger children asked. “Grandpa Harry grabbed Grandpa Draco’s...”

“Yes, yes,” their mother muttered, a smile on her face. “They never will act their age.”

~


End file.
